Distractions
by kvng.kinky69
Summary: Ginga has plenty of friends to cherish and look after but Ryuga comes along and ruins it one by one, who will stand by Ginga to help and comfort him?


The warm Summer day attracted butterflies and other peaceful creatures to bathe in sunlight while plopping down on soft lush grass. Ginga and Yuu decided to relax today too, they brought a picnic basket and blankets and were enjoying what felt to be paradise themselves.

Ginga looked over at Yuu. "Hey, wanna see my new Special Move?"

Yuu nodded. "Sure."

Ginga got up and steadied his bey equipment. "Let it...!" He shot it. "Rip!" Yuu followed it as it spun through the green grass.

"Alright Pegasis, Special Move!" Ginga held out an outstretched hand. "Cosmos' Exploding Blue Star!" Pegasis shot up at a tree and struck, it exploded in a bluish smoke. A squirrel paused for a minute looking at Ginga before running off into a bush.

"Get away, you little-!" A voice said.

Ginga and Yuu looked at eachother. "Huh?" They shrugged.

"You're so strong Gingky!" Yuu said in awe.

Ginga smiled and ruffled his red hair, embarrased at the compliment. "Haha, thanks." He went to retrieve Pegasis.

"Alright." Gingas' stomach rumbled. "That got me hungry. Time to eat." He giggled, and Yuu nodded.

"Uh, Gingky?" Yu blinked. He pointed to the blanket where the picnic basket suppose to be.

Ginga safely put away his bey and turned around. His eyes widened. "What the- OUR FOOD!" He quickly whipped out Pegasis again and aimed it at multiple bushes. "RETURN IT, WHOEVER YOU ARE."

Yuu held out his hands trying to calm him down. "Wait, wait!" A bush rustled.

"THERE!" Ginga aimed at the bush that dared to usher in the madness and ripped his Pegasis so hard smoke followed it. "SPECIAL MOOOOOVE!"

"Okay okay. Hold your fire, boy of starvation." A voice said. Pegasis stopped at the edge of the bush. The figure stood with one hand in the air and the picnic basket in the other and sunlight brightened it.

Ginga smacked his teeth. "Ryuga. What do you want."

The Dragon Emperor walked forward. "Only to join your little picnic." He said nonchalantly.

"No." Ginga refused. "Go picnic by yourself."

"Yeah, by yourself." Yuu mimicked.

Ryuga sighed. "I wasn't asking." He opened the picnic basket and grabbed a sandwich.

Yuu started to run up to him but Ginga held out a hand that would signal a 'no'.

"Go back to the village, Yuu." Ginga instructed. "It's dangerous here."

An dark purple aura began to envelope the Dragon Emperor. "He's right. This isn't a playground for kids like you.."

Beads of cold sweat dropped from Yuu's panic-stricken face. "B-but-"

Ryuga's evil aura spiked. "Leave."

Yuu took a few steps back before he ran off crying. After assuring the distance between Yuu and Ginga was far enough, Ryuga's aura dispersed.

Ginga looked in the direction Yuu ran off in solemnly before facing Ryuga again. "Ruthless bastard."

The Dragon Emperor took a bite of his sandwich, disregarding the comment. "The kid's out of the way now."

Ginga took out Pegasis and aimed it at Ryuga. "I know what you're here for. If it's a battle you want-"

"Don't be stupid." Ryuga interrupted. "I told you I'm here to 'picnic'."

He lowered Pegasis. "We could've all picnicked peacefully together..."

"No," Ryuga took another bite of his sandwich. "I wanted to picnic only with you. Everyone else is irrelevant." He started to walk towards Ginga, almost seductively.

"Ryuga..?"

The Dragon Emperor continued until he was about three inches away from Ginga. He put his finger on the redhead's soft lips. "Shut up."

Ginga didn't know how to react to Ryuga's weird behavior. "Are you o-GUH!" A punch to the stomach sent the redhead flying into a nearby tree groaning.

"I told you to shut up," Ryuga said. "The Emperor doesn't like repeating himself." He started to fiddle with his belt while walking slowly towards the pained Ginga. " _Fuck. You have no idea how horny you make me."_

Ginga managed to open an eye. "W-why..."

"You're gonna pass out in a minute so I'm gonna make this quick." Ryuga stood in front of the him with a hard dick out, it was the last thing Ginga saw before he fainted.

Ryuga placed his pulsing dick in the unconscious redhead's mouth. "Yeah..." He thrusted back and forth rapidly, using the tree he had knocked Ginga on for support. " _Fuck! I'm gonna cum already! His mouth feels so good..."_

The Dragon Emperor's dick got hot after a few more thrusts and he moaned louder and louder. "C-cumming!" He shot a warm thick load into Ginga's mouth, shaking with orgasm. "D-damn..."

"Next time it's your ass." Ryuga said after his dick got soft. He zipped up his pants and left the raped Ginga there. He walked off licking his lips.

"You're mine now. I'll kill _anyone_ in the way."

 **[A/N: Let me live guys, xd. It's my first fanfiction so it's gonna be short af for a while. My apologies, but stay tuned. 3 - Kvng]**


End file.
